


Not an Otter Word

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles' spark and a random bite do not mix.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Not an Otter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire while fevered.

Stiles expected very little out of life. Sure he had _wanted_ a wife, a few kids, and a white picket fence, but he never expected to get it So, he would have been content with a wife and child. That is until werewolves, hunters, and magic entered his life. 

Then he only expected chaos, and that is what he got. He found out that his childhood friend, Derek, was a werewolf (and wasn't that a wake up call!) and not just a werewolf, but an Alpha. 

He foolishly asked what that meant for their friendship and Derek had said that there would be no charges. Derek lied. Though, to be fair no one expected Aiden to go feral and bite Stiles, because he said no to a date with the wolf. 

Everyone thought that the bite had not taken. That Stiles was immune. No, Stiles spark just decided to take the bite for a spin and let nature decide what animal it wanted him to be… and the animal of the hour had been, a fucking otter.

So he's swimming in the pool daring his best friend to say something. It was Jackson who won his ire by saying, “At least you're finally cute.”

Ladies and gentlemen the life of a were-otter is not easy, but it has its advantages, like chasing douche nozzles in the water and making everyone go aww. Even Derek was captivated by his transformation and debated about asking the otter... err... his friend for a date.

-fin-


End file.
